Raven Avelina
Raven Avelina is an older Being, known for being wise and intelligent. She is a sorceress/witch and practices most forms of magic. Despite a lack of friendliness and trust, RA is quite patient, resolute, and honest. Early life Raven Avelina was born as Avelina in a small village dubbed Astewell. Despite a father that was rarely around and a mother that disappeared after her birth, Avelina pursued many interests. They included reading, writing, astronomy, archery, and the study of wildlife. Even at an early age, Avelina watched the world through her clear and crisp sight -- most everything was either logic or irrelevant. Constantly stealing away to the forest, Avelina practiced her magic, a dangerous secret she held dear. When stumbling across her skills, Avelina managed to befriend a handsome but arrogant young boy 2 years her senior. Aren, as he was called, held the same skill of magic. Despite Phoenix's constant warnings, Avelina was naive in believing Aren was pure of heart, as his form of magic was a chaotic dark sorcery. Having been framed by Aren for destroying Astewell, Avelina immediately fled and took the alias "Raven Avelina" after her mentor, Kalypso, advised her so. Physical appearance Raven Avelina has long and wavy blue-black hair. Her eyes resemble that of a midnight sky, dark blue with a silver speckle. She is rather short at 5 feet and 4 inches. She has slightly pointed features which give the impression that she is up to something when coldly smiling -- such like an elf. With smokey eyes, blood lips and dark circles (lack of sleep and stress) Raven Avelina can give off a sinister and morose demeanor. Raven Avelina often wears a simple white dress, cut down to her knees. Her style can be slightly steampunk, similar to the following examples: here here and here She constantly has a belt with various things, like her knives and quiver and a pouch of food or trinkets. Her bow rarely leaves her and is a rich brown with a twisting vine design. Her most important piece is her signature hooded cloak, a deep green and slightly tattered. Personality and traits Raven Avelina can come off as cold, distant, and extremely unlikeable. She has extreme trust issues. She never seems to be impressed and rarely ever tells people her true thoughts. Raven Avelina seems to have entire fortress built around her feelings, but don’t let that fool you, because she’ll definitely snap at you if you start acting too stupid for her taste. She’s extremely fond of knowledge and learning and everything behind wisdom, having a vast amount of intelligence and valuing it more than anything in the world. Her mind is always at work, balancing between logic and theories and even a bit of imagination. Though she hardly gets truly angry, she can still easily hurt others with her insensitive nature. Raven Avelina posseses a dry and often subtle sense of humor, contributing to an even more indifferent character. Behind a hard exterior, there’s a grieving, real human being. When others are in need, she’s ready to help and assist. Forgiving by nature, she's willing to overlook past mistakes but will often remind you of them if she believes your ego needs a check. Always determined and strong-willed, this can lead to a variety of tenacious issues. Raven Avelina can be extremely opinionated, though she claims this is for the best of others -- despite overlooking the fact that what may be best for others isn't always the most desirable. As a Chaotic Good (with a slight True Neutral twist) Raven Avelina often disagrees with the views of authority and society. Magical abilities and skills Magic Raven Avelina can preform all basic forms of magic, including many advanced kinds. Because magic has little boundaries, as long as you have the resources and the skill, much can be accomplished. Her prime strength is in elemental magic and illusionary magic. Nemesis curse Raven Avelina, much like the Greek goddess Nemesis, has a distrinct distaste for those who suffer too much arrogance in their good fortune. She has been known to tear down those who grow too foolish and inflate too much of their ego. Talents Archery Raven Avelina's preferred weapon is a bow. Because of this, her style is to sneak around before attacking with distant combat. Her skill is immense with a bow and arrow, and it's uncommon for her to miss a target. She highly dislikes close combat as swords are cumbersome and her skill is lacking. Academics As Raven Avelina has stubstantial knowledge, she excels in topics such as mathematics and science. Her greatest love is wisdom and books. Astronomy Along with skill in normal academics, RA enjoys things like philosophy and astronomy especially. Because she's always up at night and staring at the sky, things like astronomy come naturally to her. She has mountains of star charts and can name most constellations. Relationships Machine Lord Several days before the Battle of the Beings broke out, Machine Lord attempted a takeover. Raven Avelina, always slightly competitive, immediately fought back, creating a bitter feud between wisdom and power. As more Beings began to step up, tensions grew. Between the ceasefire, Raven Avelina and Machine Lord began the ML-RA Alliance. Despite their so called teamwork, there was still a certain brashness among the two parties. As Machine Lord disappeared, Raven Avelina did not attempt a search, symbolizing a mutual rivalry that never really ended. Phoenix Phoenix, a Being as well as the counterpart of the legendary bird, knew Raven Avelina far longer before the Battle of the Beings. As former best friends, they constantly accompanied each other in all situations. Phoenix, sensing Aren was trouble, began to warn Avelina of his possible betrayal. As Avelina never listened, Aren eventually ransacked Astewell and Phoenix disappeared. Other Beings Raven Avelina's relationship with other Beings can be described as slightly rocky. As Raven Avelina is often cold and disagreeable, friendships are difficult and near impossible. Because Raven Avelina finds most of them annoying, foolish, and/or immature, she dislikes associating with them unless absolutely needed. Notable Beings who have able to somewhat acquaint with RA are Grant and Magesto. Eliana Eliana, reincarnation of a chaotic fire spirit, was first introduced to Raven Avelina at age 15. Raven Avelina at the time was monitoring Eliana, attempting to make sense of the strange interaction between the relatively normal town girl and the former demon. At Gaherin, Eliana's hometown, she managed to befriend Raven Avelina, much to everyone (including RA's) surprise. As Raven Avelina taught Eliana how to harness her powers and only use them for the commendable, Eliana eventually lost control and entered a deep state of psychosis where she was introduced to the demon. Unfortunately, Eliana continued toward a path of destruction and became a murderess mage, severing their former friendship. Aren Aren and Raven Avelina were once best friends, known to be two peas in a pod to the residents of Astewell. As both practiced magic, they had a strong bond, always sneaking off to the forest to bewitch random things. Aren discovered dark magic and, being the ambitious boy he was, quickly developed a liking for it. He practiced it in secret rather than reveal it to Avelina. After mastering the forces of chaos, Aren attempted to bid her over to his side, but to no avail. After her refusal, Aren destroyed Astewell and attempted to murder Avelina. When she survived, he wasted no time in framing her. Astraea Forest Astraea is the eccentric and loud wife of a rich merchant. Employing the younger Raven Avelina as a gardener's assistant, she was at first obnoxious and irritating in RA's eyes. After aiding in her escape from Aren, RA kept Astraea as a friend, regularly seeking advice. Astraea possesses a slight form of psychic ability, making her a useful device in uncovering foggy futures. Kealan Kealan was a stablehand employed as Astraea's residence. While the other servants treated RA disdainfully due to her sarcastic and closed-off nature, Kealan befriended her and showed loyal companionship. After she fled from the advancing troops, Kealan joined her and later the Mirrian Guard. Kalypso Kalypso (simpler form of her name in a nonhuman language, or a direct translation being Kalyypso di a'Llydia) is a spirit that constantly haunts mortal dreams, singing songs of warning. Despite being a seer, it is impossible to uncover whether or not a specific song is blatantly lying or telling the truth. Kalypso healed Raven Avelina after her near murder by Aren. Kalypso also helped guide RA through her complete change of person. Their relationship is extremely rocky, and RA has learned that trusting Kalypso can lead to nothing but danger and ruin. Tabitha Gorman An old friend from her childhood days in Astewell, Tabitha often tagged along with Aren and Avelina. Although she did not realize their magic, she did suspect it wholeheartedy, and often steamed with jealousy over it, as envy came naturally to her. Smarter than Avelina, this was a large source of competition between the girls, and despite no one saying it, there would never be a peaceful liking between them. As Tabitha was of extreme beauty and intelligence, Aren did in fact find her as a romantic interest, much to Avelina's frustrations and distrust. The two often did compete for his affections. After a final confrontation on the eve before Aren's betrayal, all trust was lost, a sign shown when Tabitha turned Avelina over to the authorities years later. Tallulah, Gertrude, & Sierra Three other old friends from Astewell, these three were the most prominent, although most shallow. While Avelina often described Tallulah (or Tally) and Gertrude as less annoying then the other girls who sat about artifically, all were often fake and petty. Etymology Avelina, her given birth name, can be a diminutive of several words. Ave, meaning bird or flight; avo, meaning ancestry; and avila, meaning aspiration. Raven, a nickname taken on after going into hiding, refers to the black bird, an animal known often in folklore as a mysterious figure and bringer of bad omens; a raven is also known for its features of intelligence, knowledge, and thought. In mythology, the raven's bright white feathers were turned black as punishment for spreading the gods' secrets among mankind, thus its feathers represent sorrow and the hidden side. Trivia *RA is a Capricorn, meaning most Capricorn stereotypes fit into her personality. * RA greatly enjoys precipitation. Her favorite pasttime is to horseback ride through a snowy forest. *RA is a Slytherclaw and a mix between True Neutral and Chaotic Neutral. *RA loves the outdoors and anything to do with wildlife. As she finds most humans annoying, she often connects best with other animals. *RA is fluent in Latin. Credits *Main picture *Main picture 2 *Raven Avelina *Younger Avelina *Eliana *With knife *Astraea *Kalypso *Tabitha Category:Beings Category:Primary Characters Category:Being Category:Chaotic Good Category:True Neutral